bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Challenge
Daily Challenges are special challenge in BTD5 and BTD6. In BTD5 Flash, they first appeared in an update on Jan 27, 2012. In BTD5 Mobile, they were first added on June 6th 2014, releasing after the release of Random Challenges that were featured in BTD5 Deluxe and BTD5 Mobile In BTD6, Daily Challenges have first appeared ever since the official release of the game on June 13th 2018, though even more updates to bonus options have occurred since then. In both BTD5 Flash and BTD6, the player must beat a pre-defined track with special conditions, such as beating with only certain towers, a certain quantity of towers, or only certain upgrade arrangements per tower type (BTD5 Flash only). In BTD5 Mobile, Daily Challenges appear as daily random selection of four different tower types on a particular map depending on user-picked spin difficulty. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Flash Daily Challenge is a special mode in Bloons Tower Defense 5 that was added in an update on Jan 27, 2012. The player must beat the pre-defined track with some special conditions, like a restriction to only certain types of towers, road items, upgrades or custom RBE. The Daily Challenge changes at midnight (GMT/UTC). The player must be registered and logged in with a Ninja Kiwi account to attempt Daily Challenges. At least Rank 19 to play Daily Challenges and no saves are allowed during Daily Challenges. A player was capable of creating Daily Challenges by registering here and posting suggestions here. Only then did the player had a chance of having their Daily Challenge suggestion accepted and implemented into the game. Since there are no new BTD5 Daily Challenges as of June 30th 2018, this is no longer possible to request BTD5 Daily Challenges. There is a similar mode in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe and Bloons TD 5 Mobile, which is called Random Challenge. Rewards The player is rewarded with Monkey Money for completing the Daily Challenge and also gets a Medal and Awesome Points for the specific number of challenges completed. A standard reward of 50 is usually given upon completion. Player is rewarded with full Monkey Money reward for Today's Daily Challenge once a day and with 40% of original reward, if the challenge is repeated. The player can finish Daily Challenge Vault challenges for 40% reward. History (BTD5) Here is a list of all Daily Challenges which have been available in BTD5. Only special conditions are mentioned with an exception towers and road items which are not mentioned are not available. So, if not specified: ---- Jul 01, 2018 - "Four For Revenge" (Rink Revenge, Medium) - Ninja Monkey (2-4), Ice Tower (2-4), Monkey Ace (2-4), Super Monkey (2-4), Banana Farm (2-4), Mortar Tower (2-4), $15,000 starting cash, survive waves 40 to 80, max. 4 Towers at a time, no more than 1 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 80 Jul 02, 2018 - "Colour Match" (Monkey Lane, Medium) - Dart Monkey (4-0), Sniper Monkey (4-0), Bomb Tower (0-4), Monkey Village (4-0), Mortar Tower (4-0), $4,200 starting cash, survive waves 22 to 65, reward of 50 Jul 03, 2018 - "Slowed and Steady" (Bloon Circles, Easy) - Sniper Monkey, Glue Gunner, $650 starting cash, survive waves 1 to 46, no Special Agents allowed, reward of 50 Jul 04, 2018 - "Cold Inferno" (Park Path, Medium) - Tack Shooter (4-2), Ice Tower (2-4), Monkey Apprentice (2-4), Mortar Tower (2-4), $15,000 starting cash, survive waves 40 to 60, no more than 1 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 60 Jul 05, 2018 - "Fast and Furious" (Castle, Easy) - Dart Monkey (2-4), Boomerang Thrower (2-4), Ice Tower (2-4), Super Monkey (2-4), Monkey Village (2-4), Mortar Tower (2-4), given 1 free Beekeeper and 4 Angry Squirrels, $175 starting cash, survive waves 10 to 65, reward of 55 Jul 06, 2018 - "Monkey City Beloved" (Runway, Medium) - Tack Shooter (4-2), Ninja Monkey (4-2), Bomb Tower, Ice Tower (3-2), Glue Gunner (2-3), Monkey Village (2-3), Mortar Tower (2-3), Spike Factory (1-3), $5,000 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 65, reward of 50 Jul 07, 2018 - "Big Ben" (Clock, Medium) - Dart Monkey (0-0), Tack Shooter (0-0), Sniper Monkey, Boomerang Thrower (0-0), Ninja Monkey (0-0), Bomb Tower (0-0), Ice Tower (0-0), Glue Gunner (0-0), Monkey Buccaneer (0-0), Monkey Ace (0-0), Super Monkey (0-0), Monkey Apprentice (0-0), Monkey Village (0-0), Banana Farm (0-0), Mortar Tower, Dartling Gun, Spike Factory (0-0), $3,000 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 65, max. 12 Towers at a time, reward of 60 Jul 08, 2018 - "Lead is on the Radar" (Monkey Lane, Medium) - Dart Monkey (1-4), Tack Shooter (3-4), Sniper Monkey (0-1), Boomerang Thrower (3-1), Bomb Tower (4-3), Ice Tower (1-4), Glue Gunner (1-4), Monkey Buccaneer (4-1), Monkey Ace (3-0), Super Monkey (1-2), Monkey Apprentice (4-1), Monkey Village (3-2), Banana Farm, Mortar Tower (4-2), given 1 free Portable Lake, $3,800 starting cash, survive waves 25 to 65, reward of 50 Jul 09, 2018 - "SunO" (Down The Drain, Easy) - Bomb Tower (2-4), Super Monkey (4-2), Dartling Gun (4-2), $8,500 starting cash, survive waves 25 to 63, reward of 63 Jul 10, 2018 - "Yandere Tempest" (Castle, Medium) - Dart Monkey (3-0), Tack Shooter (3-0), Sniper Monkey (3-0), Boomerang Thrower (3-0), Ninja Monkey (3-0), Bomb Tower (3-0), Ice Tower (3-0), Glue Gunner (3-0), Monkey Buccaneer (3-0), Monkey Ace (3-0), Super Monkey (3-0), Monkey Apprentice (3-0), Monkey Village (3-0), Banana Farm (3-0), Mortar Tower (3-0), Dartling Gun (3-0), Spike Factory (3-0), Monkey Sub (3-0), $5,000 starting cash, survive waves 26 to 65, max. 12 Towers at a time, no more than 4 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 85 Jul 11, 2018 - "SAS Bloonocalypse" (Lobby, Apopalypse) - Sniper Monkey, Mortar Tower, Dartling Gun, $3,800 starting cash, survive waves 21 to 42, max. 4 Towers at a time, no more than 4 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Jul 12, 2018 - "Replay!" (North Pole, Hard) - Tack Shooter (0-4), Boomerang Thrower (3-2), Ninja Monkey (3-3), Ice Tower (4-1), Glue Gunner (2-4), Monkey Apprentice (3-0), Monkey Sub (4-2), $6,500 starting cash, survive waves 26 to 60, 130 lives, max. 7 Towers at a time, no more than 2 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Jul 13, 2018 - "Bonbon Trouble" (Monkey Lane, Hard) - Mortar Tower, Dartling Gun, , $30,000 starting cash, survive waves 46 to 64, max. 6 Towers at a time, no more than 3 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Jul 14, 2018 - "Wimpy" (Park Path, Easy) - Dart Monkey (0-0), Boomerang Thrower (1-4), Bomb Tower (4-1), Ice Tower (0-4), Monkey Ace (3-2), Monkey Apprentice (1-1), Monkey Village (4-0), Dartling Gun (2-2), $1,250 starting cash, survive waves 26 to 55, 100 lives, no more than 1 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Jul 15, 2018 - "Bloon Art Online" (Castle, Medium) - Tack Shooter (3-4), Boomerang Thrower (4-0), Ninja Monkey, Monkey Buccaneer (0-4), Super Monkey (0-4), Dartling Gun (2-2), , $6,500 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 60, no more than 3 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 60 Jul 16, 2018 - "Overpowered" (The Eye, Medium) - Ice Tower, Glue Gunner, Dartling Gun, Monkey Sub, given 2 free Portable Lakes, $5,500 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 65, no more than 4 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Jul 17, 2018 - "The Forbidden Fruit" (The Eye, Medium) - Tack Shooter (2-4), Sniper Monkey (1-2), Glue Gunner (2-4), Super Monkey (3-2), Banana Farm (2-0), Dartling Gun (3-1), Spike Factory (1-3), $5,000 starting cash, survive waves 26 to 65, no more than 2 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 150 Jul 18, 2018 - "Reds" (Slalom, Hard) - Tack Shooter, Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey (0-0), Monkey Apprentice (2-4), Dartling Gun (4-2), Spike Factory (4-2), $7,000 starting cash, survive waves 40 to 65, 50 lives, no more than 4 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Jul 19, 2018 - "You Stay On Your Side" (Bloon Circles, Hard) - Dart Monkey (4-0), Tack Shooter (0-4), Sniper Monkey (4-0), Boomerang Thrower (0-4), Ninja Monkey (4-0), Bomb Tower (0-4), Ice Tower (4-0), Glue Gunner (0-4), Monkey Buccaneer (4-0), Monkey Ace (0-4), Super Monkey (4-0), Monkey Apprentice (0-4), Monkey Village (4-0), Banana Farm (0-4), Mortar Tower (4-0), Dartling Gun (0-4), Spike Factory (4-0), Road Spikes, Exploding Pineapple, $8,000 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 85, Meerkat Spy, Bloonberry Bush, Beekeeper, Angry Squirrel, Super Monkey Storm, Bloonsday Device, Tribal Turtle, reward of 100 Jul 20, 2018 - "Who Invited Glue?" (Archipelago, Medium) - Dart Monkey (3-4), Tack Shooter (3-4), Glue Gunner (3-4), Monkey Ace (3-4), $6,000 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 65, reward of 50 Jul 21, 2018 - "Battle of Doom" (Castle, Medium) - Ice Tower, Super Monkey (1-2), Monkey Apprentice (2-4), Mortar Tower (4-2), Dartling Gun (3-2), $6,000 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 70, reward of 100 Jul 22, 2018 - "Melting Ice" (Ice Flow, Hard) - Ninja Monkey, Super Monkey, Monkey Apprentice, Monkey Village, $5,000 starting cash, survive waves 26 to 65, reward of 50 Jul 23, 2018 - "Blurry Destination" (The Eye, Medium) - Ninja Monkey (4-2), Monkey Ace (4-2), Dartling Gun (0-3), $5,000 starting cash, survive waves 25 to 64, 200 lives, max. 7 Towers at a time, reward of 75 Jul 24, 2018 - "Special Setting" (The Great Divide, Hard) - Monkey Ace, Dartling Gun, Monkey Sub (4-2), given 2 free Portable Lakes, $7,500 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 63, reward of 50 Jul 25, 2018 - "Super Monkey Squad" (Snake River, Hard) - Super Monkey (2-3), Monkey Village, , $18,000 starting cash, survive waves 25 to 65, max. 6 Towers at a time, reward of 100 Jul 26, 2018 - "Simple Circles" (Bloon Circles, Medium) - Tack Shooter, Boomerang Thrower, Bomb Tower, Glue Gunner, Monkey Ace, Monkey Apprentice, Banana Farm, Dartling Gun, given 1 free Bloonsday Device, $1,500 starting cash, survive waves 20 to 60, max. 3 Towers at a time, no more than 1 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 55 Jul 27, 2018 - "Rushing Downstream" (Downstream, Easy) - Tack Shooter, Ninja Monkey, Super Monkey, Monkey Apprentice, Monkey Village, Banana Farm, $4,000 starting cash, survive waves 20 to 60, no more than 2 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 120 Jul 28, 2018 - "Monkey Cards" (Water Hazard, Medium) - Boomerang Thrower, Ice Tower, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Village, $25,000 starting cash, survive waves 50 to 85, no more than 5 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 85 Jul 29, 2018 - "Limited Support" (Runway, Medium) - Sniper Monkey, Monkey Buccaneer (4-2), Monkey Ace, Mortar Tower (2-4), Dartling Gun, Monkey Sub (2-3), given 1 free Portable Lake, $5,000 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 65, no more than 2 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Jul 30, 2018 - "Time to Split" (Clock, Hard) - Dart Monkey (2-3), Tack Shooter, Ninja Monkey (4-2), Bomb Tower (4-3), Monkey Ace (3-3), Monkey Sub (4-3), given 2 free Portable Lakes, $55,000 starting cash, survive waves 60 to 85, no more than 6 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 70 Jul 31, 2018 - "Dr. Monkey and Mr. Bloon" (Crypt Keeper, Medium) - Glue Gunner, Super Monkey (2-2), Monkey Apprentice (2-4), Spike Factory, $17,500 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 65, 200 lives, max. 10 Towers at a time, reward of 100 Aug 01, 2018 - "Magic Moves" (Ice Flow, Medium) - Tack Shooter, Monkey Apprentice, Monkey Village, Banana Farm, Mortar Tower (4-0), $2,000 starting cash, survive waves 15 to 55, max. 7 Towers at a time, no more than 2 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Archives #Daily Challenge history from January 2012 to June 2012 #Daily Challenge history from July 2012 to December 2012 #Daily Challenge history from January 2013 to June 2013 #Daily Challenge history from July 2013 to December 2013 #Daily Challenge history from January 2014 to June 2014 #Daily Challenge history from July 2014 to December 2014 #Daily Challenge history from January 2015 to June 2015 #Daily Challenge history from July 2015 to December 2015 #Daily Challenge history from January 2016 to June 2016 #Daily Challenge history from July 2016 to December 2016 #Daily Challenge history from January 2017 to June 2017 #Daily Challenge history from July 2017 to December 2017 #Daily Challenge history from January 2018 to June 2018 Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS On Thursday, June 6, 2014, Daily Challenge has been added to Bloons TD 5 iOS as an update. When you select the Gameplay mode screen, you will see the Daily Challenge mode, represented by a Sun God. You will find 4 difficulties of Easy, Medium, Hard, and Impoppable, each being represented of the respected face. In each difficulty, you will spin a wheel of what will determine your Daily Challenge. You will always get a random track depending on the difficulty, and 4 random towers. You also have a choice to spin the wheel again for $150 of Monkey Money. Once you start the game or exit, you won't be able to spin again until the day after. After beating a Daily Challenge, you can replay the track, but you will only get 40% of the reward. On Easy, you will always have a Beginner track. Completing the track rewards you $100. Replaying the track rewards you $40. On Medium, you will always have a Intermediate track. Completing the track rewards you $250. Replaying the track rewards you $100. On Hard, you will have either an Intermediate or Advanced track. Completing the track rewards you $500. Replaying the track rewards you $200. On Impoppable, you will have either an Advanced or Expert track. Completing the track rewards you $750. Replaying the track rewards you $300. Bloons Tower Defense 6 Bloons TD 6 has daily challenges that work differently. They were released on June 13th 2018 along with the game. They unlock at level 20, meaning the player would unlock almost all the towers before they could play Daily Challenges. The challenges consist of a map with selected towers that the player could use only. Certain heroes are chosen as well, sometimes allowing a choice of any hero, though the hero has been allowed in quite a number of Daily Challenges. The rewards range from 40 to 200, and the player is also rewarded with a power or an Insta-Monkey. The challenges also repeat after many days. In Version 3.0, there is also the option to play an "Advanced Daily Challenge", which uses more complicated rules, such as restricting the number of per tower or the maximum number towers, increasing or decreasing starting cash or lives, increasing bloon speed, whether Monkey Knowledge is enabled or not, modified round starts and round finishes, and adjusting MOAB HP. In addition, Daily Challenges in BTD6 can now be officially suggested. "Normal" Challenges 96. November 28/29, 2018 - "The Bombs Are Back in Town" (Town Center, Easy, Standard) - (Bomb Shooter, Mortar Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Striker Jones) - (from round 1 to 40) - ($650, 200 Lives) - (Rewards: 60, 1 Camo Trap) 97. November 29/30, 2018 - "TBA ... ... 98. November 30 / December 1, 2018 - "Let It Burn! (End of the Road, Medium, Standard) - (Tack Shooter, Mortar Monkey, Wizard Monkey) - (from Round 1 to 60) - ($650, 150 Lives) - (Rewards: 60, 0-1-1 Wizard Monkey) Advanced Challenges 96. November 28/29, 2018 - "Druid of the Coast" (Off the Cost, Medium, Standard, (Faster Bloons, More Bloon Health, No Lives Lost)) - '(Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Druid) - (from round 1 to 55) - (up to 1 Monkey Sub, 1 Monkey Buccaneer, 4 Druids) - '($900, 1 Life) - (Rewards: 110, 3-0-0 Buccaneer) 97. November 29/30, 2018 - "TBA ... ... 98. November 30 / December 1, 2018 - "No Money At First (Cubism, Easy, Standard, More MOAB-class Bloon Health, No Monkey Knowledge) - Boomerang Monkey (infinite), Monkey Buccaneer (up to 2), Alchemist (up to 2), Druid (infinite), survive Round 3 to Round 63, $1 Starting Cash, 375 Lives. Rewards 110 and 1 Cash Drop. Archives #Daily Challenge and Advanced Challenge history Gallery Flash complete daily challenge.png|A Daily Challenge (not Vault Challenge) already completed. Pictured is 8th April 2016's Daily Challenge. Daily Challenge same but diff situation.png|The same already completed 8th April 2016's Daily Challenge except as a Vault Challenge Win daily challenge.png|Winning a Daily Challenge (not a Vault Challenge). Pictured is 8th April 2016's Daily Challenge. Reward daily challenge vault.png|Winning the same 8th April 2016's Daily Challenge except as a Vault Challenge playing daily challenge.png|Playing a Daily Challenge (pictured is the Daily Challenge of 8th April 2016) Loading daily challenge.png|Loading a Daily Challenge dailychallenge lockedupgrade.png|16th June 2018's Daily Challenge, featuring limits on some towers. Many other Daily Challenges have tower upgrade limits too. challengeexample.png|Daily Challenge example. Ignore free towers (because they're from Daily Quests), but note other features in this screenshot. Mobile Harddailycomp.png|Hard Daily Challenge completed Some dailies BTD5 Mobile.png|Daily Challenge menu with 4x Monkey Money active (from both Daily Chest and a 4th July 2x Monkey Money event) BTD6 Dailywin aug12018.png|Winning August 1st 2018's Daily Challenge after already finishing Medium Difficulty (which was Medium Difficulty) BTD6 dc win bothreward.png|Rewarded 4th August 2018 with not yet won Deflation Mode AND the Daily Challenge of 20 and Instamonkey 1EA4BBF6-9804-4848-8273-74567F9973CA.png|Locked Daily Challenge, due to not unlocking the game mode for the track yet Newlocked.png|Locked Daily Challenge (as of Version 3.0) D6258473-5947-4F3F-99C5-1B63586BCE77.png|Playing an advanced daily challenge. Note that it only allows players 1 life and has 50 rounds. High desert run (first ac).png|The very first Advanced Challenge Gotta pop fast.png|The second Advanced Challenge, with some more differences Twodcchoices.png|Two types of Daily Challenge, as of Version 3.0 Second advanced DC.png|Winning the second Advanced Challenge. Note that no extra Monkey Money is earned from map wins 781BCD86-09E8-470C-B624-F0F1A197E0AD.png|Winning a 0/0/0 Sniper plus Monkey Money on Normal Daily Challenge 12Sept2018 AC.png|12th/13th September 2018’s Daily Challenge, the first ever CHIMPS Daily Challenge in the game 27D85234-B65A-49FB-A01C-21841FC04562.png|Daily Challenge with specific tower limits 31D2D59E-7CE4-4378-AFEC-E7B8671BE675.png|Increased Bloon Speed description Trivia BTD6 General *Completing a map for a Daily Challenge in Normal Daily Challenges will earn a medal for the map. Advanced Challenges will not. *Advanced Challenges can be played regardless of unlocking of a specific track and its respective difficulty. *Normal Challenges cannot be played unless the player unlocks the specific track and its respective difficulty. *The first CHIMPS Daily Challenge is an Advanced Daily Challenge "Round Abouts" (?) on 12th/13th September 2018 (depending on timezone). BTD5 General *Completing a map for a Daily Challenge will not earn the medal for the map. *The Daily Challenge Vault allows previous Daily Challenges to be played, for a 40% reward of the original reward. *Limits to the number of Towers and Special Agents at a time or the number of Towers and Special Agents type don't apply to Super Monkey Storms. *It is possible to continue Daily Challenges in Freeplay Mode, though the rules of the Daily Challenge still apply. *It is possible to play a Daily Challenge with a track that you have not unlocked yet. For example, playing a Daily Challenge on Rank 19 on Tunnels (which is unlocked at Rank 42) is possible, but only within Daily Challenges. *The WikiText markup code and the respective plain versions can be found in this link by Topper. History-based *On March 13, 2012, it says to complete the track Park Path, but Monkey Lane is the actual track. *The Nature Calls daily challenge is the first Daily Challenge where the player gets Special Agents for free. *The achievement, Otherwordly (gained by completing 365 sequential first run Daily Challenges) was removed because it was nearly impossible for any player to ever earn it and be on the computer for 1 straight year, leaving Bloons Monkey City's ZOMG City Honor to be the highest Awesome Achievement, at 1000 Awesome. *On May 28, 2012, custom Bloon waves were introduced in Daily Challenges. *Daily Challenges 50 and 71 both have the same name, "Icebreaker." However, the actual challenges are different. *The daily challenges on April 11, 2014 and May 17, 2016 are both named "Upgrade Downgrade". *Daily Challenge 12, which is called "Beat 10 Epic Rounds with Lots o' Cash" actually features 11 rounds. *The "20 Ceramic Bloons on the Wall" challenge can be beaten by spending all the provided cash on road spikes. *The August 26th Daily Challenge gives 1/2 as much Monkey Money on the first time winning as the first time winning Castle on Hard, if Castle Hard isn't completed with double Monkey Money. *On the "Strapped for Cash" challenge (Febuary 11, 2012's challenge), it is actually possible to get through the early rounds without using Special Agents nor specialties by leaking the first few rounds to afford a dart monkey, discovered months after the DC's release. *In the DC "Castle of Nobility", it accidentally started on Monkey Lane. Same with December 16 2012's challenge. **It happens again with May 29, 2013's challenge, only this time, it is Bloon Circles instead of Park Path. *The DC "Floating Downstream" was originally supposed to be played on Downstream, but was accidentally put on the track Snake River. Two days later they created the challenge "Rushing Downstream", which is the same challenge but played on the intended track: Downstream. *The DC "Fives" was suggested by a user called "LemonadeFire". NinjaKiwi accidentally posted "LemonadeFive" as the creator of the challenge. This was fixed with the update that released the challenge on the Daily Challenge Vault. *The DC "Set-up Chaos" originally had a upgrade restriction bug where the Monkey Buccaneer, Apprentice, and Village were restricted to 1/3 opposed to 3/1. *The DC "I Spy With My Eye" is supposed to end on Round 70. When the challenge is first started, it says it ends on Round 85. It changes to 70 later on though. *The Feb 8 2013 challenge is called "Bullet, Cannon and the BB" referred to the Bionic Boomer, yet Glaive Lord is allowed. *There were some challenges that was redesigned because they were nearly impossible if not impossible to beat. **May 11, 2013's "Burn the Rope" was unNAPSable after an update (date unknown) that nerfed glaive lord and neva-miss targetting. The starting cash was then increased from 7000 to 8500. **September 28 2013's "A Sticky Situation" daily challenge was originally considered impossible to beat without premiums, agents, or specialty buildings due to ceramics that was nearly impossible to destroy without leaking, and the track was not "friendly" enough for Spike Factories. It was nerfed from Clock to Mount Magma, however it was changed back to Clock later with Banana Farms enabled and one free Super Monkey Storm given. **February 10, 2014's "The Final Countdown" was originally impossible since rounds ~50 were impossible to deal with the towers against ZOMGs. The challenge end round was changed from 60 to 46 and the MM reward was changed to 75. **March 21 2015's "No Hat, No Shoes, No Service" daily challenge also contained this issue due to lack of money to create a good defense against Rainbow Bloons and upgraded bloons. The starting cash was later changed from 5000 to 6500. **March 25 2015's "What I Desire Is Man's Red Fire" contained a level error and would originally end at 69 instead of 60. Due to round 61, this made the challenge impossible. It was later fixed. **May 17 2015's "Anti-Camo Dust" was to the point of being nearly impossible and was impossible to beat NAPS. The starting cash was later changed from 3000 to 7500. **September 28, 2015's "Luxurious Sacrifice" had too low starting cash to build a good defense. The starting cash was changed from 5000 to 15000. **December 7, 2015's "Candy Infinity 3.0" relied on lots of supply drop farming and some luck. The starting cash was increased from 10000 to 13000 to minimize the luck with supply drops. **December 28, 2015's "Highly Opinionated" was originally impossible to complete NAPS. The starting cash was increased from 15000 to 30000 when the Easter Update came out. **April 3, 2016's "Differentiation" lacked towers with enough popping power to defeat MOAB bloons. The starting cash was changed to from 10000 to 15000 and added Banana Farms. **September 20, 2016's "Cursed Treasure: Undead Towers" had the Monkey Subs a too low upgrade, making MOAB-Class almost impossible to deal with. The Monkey Subs upgrades were changed from 2/1 to 2/3. **December 27, 2016's "Ten Hits" was also impossible due to the lack of starting cash. The author claimed that it was tested, when in fact it wasn't. The creator only predicted it would be possible to the said round, but was not so. Later that day, the starting cash was changed from 25500 to 50000. **May 11, 2017's "A-Day" relied on luck with Ice Shards and Mortars. The creator has claimed to only complete it with 1 life left using save and reload. Later that day, the challenge was nerfed to Easy with 3/4 Ice, 4/2 Buccaneer, 2/4 Mortar, and 2/2 Subs. *A trio of daily challenges have become notorious for their extensive abuse of ninja distraction luck, and have failed to be nerfed as of June 2017: **"The Great Division" had only two ninjas, two super monkeys, and two boats to defend all the way to round 65. The sole mid-game popping power is the super monkey, which is unaffordable quickly for both sides from the bloon income. It heavily relies on all ceramics, including MOAB-spawned ones being distracted in an orderly manner, with one side completely exposed to rushes from all the myriads of sabotage abilities needed. **"Tobu" requires distraction luck several times due to its tight limits on tower numbers relative to the popping power given. **"Can the Monkey Come Out to Play?" forced a lone ninja to distract literally every ceramic multiple times and fight every round (including two MOABs on 50) alone with only sabotage abilities and flash bombings to assist, which fails to work 99% of the time in practice. *May 20 2014's daily challenge Ice Trap said "One super monkey strom provided." "Storm" was misspelt. *Feb 20, 2015's challenge, Pop Like an Egyptian was named correctly on the release day. However, on the vault, it says Pop Like and Egyptian. *The May 22, 2016 Daily Challenge was hijacked shortly after it came out. It was named "KYS", then "Stuff", then "**** No Rohan". The hijacker was somebody who likes to call themselves beast128. This was fixed straight after the next day's Daily Challenge came out, and the hacker is probably banned on the arrival of May 23 2016's Daily Challenge. *July 9, 2016's Daily Challenge "Bad Chemistry" is the direct opposite of May 24, 2016's Daily Challenge "Towers of the Periodic Table". *June 8, 2014's Daily Challenge calls the Portable Lake "Paddling Pool" *The NK servers were down during July 19, 2016's Daily Challenge "Solar", so it was not available to play as a Daily Challenge until about 14:00 UTC, when the NK servers were fixed. Vault Challenges could not be played on that day either. *An older version of the forum relating to BTD5 Daily Challenges used to be active, but it became obsolete as of 7th June 2016, and from then on the whole website is read-only. The old forum is replaced by the current one. *March 17, 2014's Daily Challenge "Stop, Pop and Roll''l''" had a typo, which should've been "Stop, Pop and Roll". *January 20, 2017's Daily Challenge's name is French for "The Tranquil Glade 2". *November 1, 2017's Daily Challenge "Beat the Clock" was requested by its owner to change from 2-3 Bomb Towers to 2-4 Bomb Towers. *December 5, 2017's Daily Challenge formerly rewarded 50, but was then raised to 85 due to the fact that having only four towers limited to 3-3 in Apopalypse Mode was simply too difficult for what the reward values. Also, the round to beat is dropped from Round 50 to Round 49, due to the Round 50 BFB being too difficult to defeat. *The lowest paid Daily Challenge (Nov 30 2017, which you have to only use road items but you have 10 free monkey storms) only gives you $2. *The final new Daily Challenge was released on June 30, 2018. It had a special message depicting how they are further developing BTD6. It also had free 10 of all agents except Pontoons, as well as $10,000 starting cash and downgraded bloons. **From then on, all Daily Challenges after this date are recycled from old Daily Challenges. **The final new Daily Challenge without special messages is June 29 2018's Daily Challenge "Chiral Carbons". Category:Modes Category:Additions Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Daily Challenge